


Kidnapped, but Fun!

by dapperwings



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Sibling Bonding, dami not so much, jon thinks she's cool, steph is an awesome older sis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24985507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapperwings/pseuds/dapperwings
Summary: Jon is about to die of boredom at another Wayne Gala, and Damian's not far behind him. Fortunately, older-cooler-sis Steph is there to rescue their evening.
Kudos: 23





	Kidnapped, but Fun!

“This isn’t as fun as I thought it was gonna be.” 

Jon leaned his elbows on the tablecloth, staring at his plate of soggy food. Damian scoffed and crossed his arms. 

“Obviously. What, did you expect entertainment? This is a business event for my father’s company. It’s not meant to be fun.” 

“Are you both as bored as you look?” said a voice, and both boys turned to see a girl in a blue dress standing right behind Damian. “Because if not, you make a very a sad sight.” 

Damian scowled. “What are you doing here, Brown? My father’s company business does not concern you.”

She ignored his protest and put her plate down, sliding into the empty seat next him. 

“I’m here for the free food. Though I gotta be honest, this gala blows. Think it’s some kind of evil plot to generate boredom?” 

“If it is, it’s working,” Jon said morosely. “This sucks.”

Steph grinned at him. “You’re not wrong. I don’t think we’ve met. I’m Stephanie Brown. Call me Steph. Awesome shirt, by the way.”

Jon wore a Jurassic Park t-shirt underneath his suit. He grinned and she offered a hand in a fist-bump, which he happily returned. “Thanks! I’m Jonathan Kent.”

Stephanie’s eyes widened and she glanced at Damian. “Jonathan? Jon? Damian’s best friend who he won’t stop talking about?” 

“What? I don’t talk about him! We are not friends, Brown. We’re barely acquaintances.” 

“Her name is Steph, D,” Jon cut in, “be polite. And yes,” he spoke to Steph, “we’re friends. And I love Jurassic Park! I’ve seen all of them but my favorite is-” 

“Hey, no spoilers. I’ve only seen the first one. But that T-Rex, am I right?” Steph laughed. 

“So awesome,” Jon grinned. 

“Who cares?” Damian groaned. “I have much better things to do with my time than waste it on an idiotic movie.” 

“Jurassic Park is _not_ idiotic!” Jon protested. 

Stephanie laughed and said to Jon, “You know, he could stand to learn some manners from a kid like you. I think you’re a good influence on him.” 

“I’m older than he is! Jon cannot teach me anything that I don’t already know. We’re occasional partners, nothing more.” 

“Sure,” Steph laughed, shooting a playful wink at Jon before taking a big bite from her plate. 

His grin dropped as he warned “Don’t!” too late. She spit it back out and reached for her water. Damian made a face. 

“What is this?” Stephanie choked, slamming her empty glass onto the table and wiping her mouth. “It tastes like crap!” 

“I know,” Jon reached to refill her water from the jug in the middle of the table. “My mom said I had to eat some of it to be polite, but it’s horrible.” 

“Pennyworth only chooses the best caterers for my father’s company’s events.” Damian scolded, “but even I can agree that this food is less than ideal.” 

“Ugh, there’s no way Alfred chose this.” Steph sighed and shoved her plate away. “Man, and the main reason I came to this thing in the first place was the food.” 

She drummed her fingers on the tablecloth and glanced over at both boys. They looked completely dejected, and suddenly she had an idea. 

“Hey, how long did Alfred say you have to stay for?”

“He doesn’t tell me what to do,” Damian retorted. Steph raised an eyebrow. After a second, he muttered, “At least three more hours. It is unjust.” 

Steph smiled and leaned in, speaking dramatically, “Well then, it’s too bad you don’t have a _friend_ with a car who happens to be leaving in a few minutes. Wouldn’t that have been nice, to dump this boring shindig for something more entertaining?” 

Jon’s eyes lit up, but Damian scowled. “I can drive myself, Brown.” he emphasized, then added, “and I don’t want to go anywhere with you. Besides, Alfred-” 

“Let me handle him,” Steph cut him off, “and not legally, you can’t. You’re thirteen, Damian.” 

“I’ve been driving since I was a toddler. What’s your point?” 

“Simple,” Steph grinned, “if Jon’s parents are OK with it, I happen to have an escape vehicle and a plan. We can kill time, and I’ll have you back before the night is over. There’s just one condition,” she winked at Jon, “it’s movie fans only.” 

Jon grinned and leaped off his chair. “I’m gonna go ask my mom!” 

Steph watched him go then looked back to Damian, sensing victory. “How about it?” she lowered her voice and coaxed, “Is Jurassic Park a good movie?” 

Damian scowled. He was only saved by Jon’s exuberant return. “Mom says it’s fine! Let’s get out of here.” 

“Sure thing, kiddo.” 

“Stop calling me that.”

“Sure, gremlin.” 

* * * * * * * * *

“Ta-daaa!” Steph announced as she pulled into the driveway of a well-kept suburban home. “Welcome to my secret hideout. Otherwise known as the Brown residence.” 

“You brought us to your _home_?” Damian protested. “I changed my mind. Drive me back. Now.” 

“Too late,” Steph laughed, already getting out of the car, and jangled the keys at him. “Consider yourself kidnapped.”

“I’ve been kidnapped before. This is worse.” 

Steph rolled her eyes, “C’mon, do you really want to go back when I’m offering you free entertainment and edible food? You know I make the best pancakes.” 

“Debatable,” he said, but got out of the car. Steph led the way into the house. “Make yourselves at home!” she announced, hanging her jacket on a peg on the wall. “D, you wanna show Jon around? It’s pretty simple, but he secretly loves it. Oh, and I’ve got a ton of DVDs, we can watch one later if you want.” 

“No.” 

Jon elbowed Damian. “Don’t be mean.” He looked up at Steph. “You have a nice house,” Jon said politely. “I like it.”

“Thanks,” Steph grinned, “but wait till you see the best part. Not even Damian knows about it. C’mon,” Steph gestured for them to follow and Jon trotted after her. After a second, Damian followed them. 

She led them out into the backyard. It was still early evening, and the sky wasn’t dark yet. Insects buzzed and the sounds of distant traffic were familiar in the distance. In the center of the yard, a massive trampoline occupied most of the space. 

“Woah!” Jon ran towards it and jumped up in a single high bounce. Damian clicked his tongue as Stephanie slid out of her gala shoes. “This is huge!” 

“When did you get this? You didn’t have it the last time I was forced to come here.” He stated, eyeing it with a look Steph would call jealous if Damian wasn’t the most pretentious teen she’d ever met. She smirked at him. “Shows you need you to come over more often then!” and joined Jon on the trampoline. 

“C’mon, D!” Jon encouraged, then did a double-back flip, high-fiving Steph on the way down. 

“It is pointless.” Damian shot back. “Brown, I demand you take me back to the gala.”

“What was that?” Steph shouted back at him. “I can’t hear you over the sound of how much fun we’re having!” She bounced once, twice, and twirled in the air before crashing back to the trampoline and popping up with a grin. Then, she bounced her way to the edge of the trampoline and slid off it, heading back towards the house. 

She put her hand on Damian’s shoulder for just a second before he shrugged it off. “Relax, Damian. Go. _Play_. I’ll call you when the food is ready. Try to out-bounce your super friend there or something. Just don’t get your suit dirty or Alfred _will_ kill me. Same goes for you, Jon!” she called over her shoulder. He shouted something like a confirmation. 

“I don’t need fun to prove that I’m better than Jon.” Damian retorted as she walked away. “This is for children.” 

“Case in point, you’re a child. Jon! Make sure Damian has fun, okay? And no super bouncing. Or stabbing. I _will_ burn your pancakes, got it?” Both boys nodded. “I’ll call you for food, and after we’ll watch a movie!”

“Jurassic Park?” Jon shouted.

“You know it!” Steph shouted back. She pointed one of her shoes at Damian, then flicked it towards the trampoline. “Bounce away, young padawan.” 

“That…that’s not even the same movie,” Damian said. 

“Aw, I knew you cared.” Steph grinned and debated risking ruffling his hair before deciding against it and going back in the house. As she gathered her supplies for making pancakes, she heard Jon’s excited shriek and sneaked a peek out the window.

Two figures bounced around and she smiled to herself. Who knows, she thought, maybe the little gremlin could learn to be a kid after all.


End file.
